Inside and Outside
by Funhouse
Summary: FINISHED. XB
1. Inside and Outside Chapter 1

Sometimes I wonder..why am I writing this snit? Then I say..for snitty reasons. Then I was thinking..Why don't I write a short snitty story about something SNITTY?! Then I thought...How 'bout it be about me meeting Link and Zelda? MYSELF meeting Link and Zelda and all them other charas I love so much. Then I knew that it's been done. By millions of people. So..That's why I'm doing one my self. But..Mine's not as cool as those others. It don't matter as long as I don't get flamed and snit. Then I thought..What if Link visited OUR world..(I laughed hardy har har..) so..NO FLAMES (I take time in my stories).  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
Well..I had a very peculiar day. I'm walking home and this girl..well she...BARKS at me. Yeah..like a DOG. I'm just walking home wondering WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! No I'm not English..I'm American. Well anyway..I'm at home and in my room-fasinating! Not..when I see my cousin. He's all sitting there playing the usual Zelda game we play when we get mad at something. It is kinda fun trying to beat your Dark Self a thousand times..Yeah..I restart a game whenever I beat gannon or what-ever that goat thing was. Sensing I was home..my anger could heat a pool. He turns around and asks if I wanna play. STUPID! Do I look like I wanna play? First I get picked on by every cute-lookin' guy at school..Then get picked on by every SLUT in the school and now I get barked at. I shook my head..to say no and to shake my angry thoughts away. The next part is hard to explain but somehow..Link the character on the game froze..yep. oh gee..he froze! my game must be fritzy right now....again. Then my cousin came up and tapped on the screen..yep. Like THAT was gunna do anything. but instead of hearing that glassy deep knocking I heard silence. Why? because his hands was straight INTO the TV! "MICHEAL!" I yelled and tugged at his hands..they didn't budge. I tugged somemore..they only whent further into the TV. Which..pretty soon we were into the TV flying through a void of TV programs. "AHHHHHHHHH~~!" was all we could manage. I lost track of how long we were falling but it must've been pretty long because I was getting hungry and crabby. But..I'm alway's crabby so that didn't matter. We landed. I first..Micheal second. Were those bones cracking? Yep. Micheal landed on top of me. Good. Now I can live the rest of my life in a hospital getting pshycic help. I was soo scarred for life right now..Anyhoo..The area looked EXACTLY like Hyrule Feild in the game but more..y'know..REAL. Micheal could pin-point every section of the field and that's exactly what he was doing. "THAT'S LONLON! THAT'S KAKARIKO! THAT'S.. " It whent on for hours. God I wished I had food right now..Now where in Hyrule could you get food? I remembered that in the game Link don't eat or sleep which was NOT good for your health. Well..He DRINKS and thass it..Boy,does he have malnutrition. I sighed. I missed my home and those sluts already. There was nothing to do. Just as we were about to get up and white stallion came riding towards us. It had a nice-looking girl on it. "AHOY!" I called..using sailor's greetings now..I must be getting crabby. The horse stopped. Thank-You God. "Hey Miss, Do you know of a place where we can get some food?" I TRIED (hence TRIED) to be polite but my stomache was getting to me and she could tell."Why sure..and please..call me Zelda." Zelda smiled. I gasped and tugged on Micheal's sleeve he was still mumbling about Hyrule Field. "Micheal! LOOK!" I whispered and pointed to Zelda. "It's Zelda, Y'know..from the games!" I added. Zelda stared at us weirdly. "So...We're can we eat?" I had my hands in a praying position..yep. That's how hungry I was. "Follow me." Zelda shook the reigns of her horse and began for Hyrule Market Town. I grabbed Micheal and obeyed. Well I had too. She was a princess. I'd hate to critisize fashion sense because I have none of my own but..She was wearing WAY WAY WAY too much pink! Ohwell..She was a princess and could do what she wanted. If the town was in peace..what could we two do? Nothing? I would figure that out as soon as my stomache got a break..mmm...shark bites..  
  
--------------------  
  
Stupid 'eh? I know..It's just that alot of people have done it already (I AM NOT STEALING YOUR IDEAS) and it was hard to pick a topic for THE story so BEAR with me. 


	2. Inside and Outside Chapter 2

Okaye now..I had my Shark Bites and in a happy mood. So happy that I'm this right now. IT GOT A REVIEW! OH MY GOODY-NESS! Thank-You Trista! ^_^ (If anyone else is reading this..please read and review my first story I wrote..EarthBound Millenium-Moon Saga that has 10 chapters already O_o ) Oh well. Well..just um..err..just never mind..  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
We followed Zelda untill she stopped at this Resteraunt-type thing. "This wasn't in the game" Micheal blurted out. Zelda turned to look at us..good gawd was she wearing too much pink today. "Game?" she asked and I elbowed Micheal so hard in the ribs he toppled. "EEOW!" He shrieked. "These people dun' know they are a game!" I hissed quietly. "We must never mention it.." Micheal glared at me rubbing his ribs. "You better not've broken them." Was HE demanding! Maybe spending time with Zelda would change my views on her..or maybe not. Well..After sitting down we actually remembered what the currency was here. "Goddamn it! We dun' have any gosh-darn ruppees!" I exclaimed rummaging through my pants pockets. "You IDIOT" Micheal knew the whole time..it was his tone of voice. "Y'know what M--" I was stopped short of sentence. I hate that. A waiter guy whose name was.........Jack served us. Said the princess paid for our meal. WOW.My views did change. We ate...whatever the stuff was. It was good but it looked gross. Maybe it was rich-people food? Oh well. We need to figure out why the hell we were sent here. Why the hell I didn't bring my CD player..Why the--. Micheal interuppted my thoughts. "Wanna find Link?..I mean.." he then smirked. "Say it and get spawled by the spork!" I said and flung a peice of food at him. He dodged. And hoo-boy did I wish he didn't. It then hit the Jack guy and well..let's just say he got pissed. At least I have food in my stoamche. "Now..Were can find this...Hero of Time?" I asked Micheal for he acted like he knew everything. "I dun know" He then answered. "Gosh-darn that!" I snapped my fingers. "You dun know shit either!" "I know." That's when Zelda came back. She said she wanted to show us to her father...the guy we never met in the games..only heard about. Usually..ok...ALL the time my thoughts trailed off somewhere else.I was thinking about how many minutes passed in Earth. In some shows/books whenever you spend like a week in one place outta Earth it's like 3 minutes on earth. Plus..Why did she wanna show us to her father?..Micheal was thinking the same thing.."Are we gunna get executed" was the only thing he said.  
  
--------------------  
  
I don't know how long this versian was..shorter or longer..I dun know..Anyway..Please..Keep up with the reviews! I highly appreciate it! (Review my other story too! ^_^ ) Now where are them pringles... 


	3. Inside and Outside Chapter 3

Noww..Another chapter! Arn't you all lucky? Anyway..I think I'm straying away from the humor bit and going towards the point-less bit. Anyway..I'll TRY not to do that here. I hope.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
I laughed..sortof. "Of course not!" I waved my hand abit. hehheh..Jeezuz..Pointless to tell him I don't know for that would scare him more than he is now. tsk. tsk. There we were..infront of this long long long..etc. etc. hall-way. There was the father. He was a nice..well actually a..okaye looking man. Bit too much beard in my opinion. The good thing was that he welcomed us newcomers...how he even knew was beyond my world of thinking..The bad thing was..he wanted to know how we got here. Now doesn't that suck?! What could we tell me the man? Oh gee,Mister King,sire we were just playing a game about Hyrule and all ova sudden out tv warped us here. Is THAT even believable?! Well..no. But maybe with a little prayer...."We came from another land" was the words I said. The old guys eyes sparkeled. "Another land?!" He smiled. I nodded and nudged Micheal so he'd nodd too. "What other land?" ARGH! And to think we were safe. What can I tell him now? Might as well.."Erm..Earth?" I looked everywhere but at the King. "Earth?..How quaint. Welcome to Hyrule. Enjoy your stay." then..we left. No..FORCED to leave. Damn guards. I outta..oh..no matter. "Mike..Who're we missin'?" I tugged on his sleeve blinking. "The fairy-guy who rides the dumb-ass horse?" I snorted at that answer. "Yeah" But..when you think of it..the horse was kinda off stupid. She never whent the right way and when you tried to get to get over the Gerudo Plank Thing..well..you know. Anyway..we started around Lon Lon Ranch. "Cool..Were gunna meet that lady!" Micheal laughed. I laughed too..for it was the only thing to do. I'm dreaming..I'm dreaming..GODDAMNIT WAKEUP! "Maria?" Micheal was snapping his fingers infront of my face. "Yes?" I tried to act like I was listening. Then Micheal pointed. "LOOK!" he squealed. Well..I looked. There he was..riding on Epona.."Sure,Lemme just set up the ledges again,Link" Malon smiled and walked towards the house. "THAT GAME!" Micheal blurted out,pointing. I slapped him. Malon then saw us. "Howdy there,newcomers. I see you already know about the coral game." We nodded. "Have you ever played..?" WHAT was this? A test? We couldn't say yes so we shook our heads. "Do you know how ride a horse?" We again...shook our heads. "Right. How's about you watch Link here play it? Maybe you can try afterwards." Malon did that smile again. "But..HOW can we when we just said we don't know HOW to RIDE a horse." I argued."When you find your right horse..you don't need lessons." Malon walked away to set up the game. "I ain't playin' it." "Wait 'till he finds a cow in his house!" Micheal snickered.  
  
--------------------  
  
Yay. I bet this one was a point-less chapter because I am bored and unforgiven. Anyway..I'm begging whoever is reading this to REVIEW it. PUH- LEASE?! ;_; 


	4. Inside and Outside Chapter 4

hmmm..Besides the fact that I need a life...here's another chapter! Now less' see..  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
I snickered too for it would be hilarous to see a cow in a small house like that. Before we could blink all the ledge-fence things appeared. Yawning..I watched. Link was better here than I was playing him at home. Epona wasn't that dumb. (Miracles DO happen.) and I needed sleep. "Are you gunna play?" I asked Micheal after a few minutes. "Yeah..I wanna try." Micheal was so determined at things. I smiled. "I'm going to find a place to lay down..Hyrule's just as boring as in the game." I yawned. "PERFECT SCORE!" yep. That yell of Malon's could wake the dead. I froze and fell. "yer mother..rides crabapples.." I mummbled when I tried to sit up. "Now..Which one of you is gunna try?" Malon did that smile. God was it annoying. "I AM!" I heard Micheal yell as I fell asleep right then and there. I woke up in Malon's bed. It was soft. Comfortable. "Are you okay?" Malon stepped in. "Yeah! I just fell asleep." I tried to smile but my back was killing me. Boy was I gunna kill Micheal. "No..You fainted." Malon sat down at that table. "Fainted?!" I turned to look at the wall. "Why?" Malon stared at me when I asked this. "Your back was in a irrregular shape.Micheal told me that he didn't mean it. He apologizes." Malon nodded. "Atleast he said Sorry this time." I chuckled. Malon didn't get it. "Is my back better? Can I walk? Do I need anything?" Boy did I have a ton of questions. I didn't feel this way when I got hit by that car. Ohwell. This seemed diffrent. "Your back is fine. You should be able to walk. I don't think so." Malon didn't like the idea of me asking all these questions. "What'd you do to my back?" That one was puzzling me. Malon smiled..this smile was different. "Farmer's secret!" She chuckled herself. I did the same. I got up. I felt better than before. Walking downstairs I noticed that the room didn't have all them cuccoos. Good. Them things are annoying. I walked out the door. There was Micheal talking to Link. I smiled. Atleast he said he was sorry. "Hey,Maria!" Micheal waved over to me. "Sorry 'bout your back! I didn't mean to break any bones!" He did say sorry. I sat down next to him. Being next to the real Link made me so f-ing nevous. "Hello,Maria." His voice made me blush. "Hello." I looked the other way. Link blinked. Micheal whispered in his ear. Oh god..Did he say that I had a crush on him? LIES! ALL LIES! Micheal snickered. He did. But I don't. Do I? OH GOD DAMNIT! I hate romance! I hate love...Hell..I loathe Valintine's Day! My mind seemed like 2 people right now. I got up and ran away. "MARIA!" Micheal got up and ran after me. Link just stared at us. "MARIA!" He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down. I glared. "Maria..you fool! Do you think I'd say that?" "What?" I lied. "You IDIOT!..I just told him that your having boy- problems and can't stand being around them for awhile." Micheal..was being NICE? I poked his forehead. "Hello?..Micheal? Are you in there?" Micheal laughed. "Of course..NOT!" He faked punched me which could look pretty real from faraway. "AH!" I laughed and pushed him off. "Your gunna get it!" I got into those funny-looking DBZ poses and just couldn't help it. I fell over laughing because Micheal was doing his impression of Goku eating clouds. Link came running over here. "Hey! Are you alright? I saw him punch you!" Micheal and me both laughed. "That's what it seems like to the un- trained eye." Micheal then got infront of me and stared at Link all-serious like. "Did you know.." he started. Oh no..Not this again! "that I'm GAY on the WEEKENDS with POTATOS?!" Link's face was so kodak-moment like.  
  
--------------------  
  
I can't do stories for the life of me. But I don't care I still write them. I just happen to like to draw more.To see my art go to:  
  
http://www.side7.com/art/marimcgu/gallery.html  
  
OR  
  
http://vcl.ctrl-c.liu.se/vcl/Artists/Maria-McGuigan  
  
THANK-YOU AND...REVIEW MY STORY! 


	5. Inside and Outside Chapter 5

Literally..Do you people hate my stories? I am the un-loved one.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
I cracked up laughing. "Don't worry..He doesn't mean it." That was when Malon commented on our clothes. "What're those?" She pointed to my black turtle-neck.  
  
"A turtle-neck."  
  
"What're THOSE?!"  
  
"Pants. COMFORTABLE pants."  
  
I guess the girls were too busy wearing to dresses to realize what pants are. "Why do you wear such rubbish?" "'Cuz It's comfortable." I nodded. Then Malon turned to Micheal. "What're those?"  
  
"A shirt..."  
  
"Are those pants?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
JEEZUZ. What was this? Who Wants To Be a Millanaire? "I guess I'll have to change your clothes.." Link muttered. "HEY! What's wrong with my clothes?" Me and Micheal yelled at Link. Me and Micheal stared at eachother. "JYNX!" We yelled. Link and Malon just stared at us. Atleast I should've brought my CD player. I need music. Outta instinct I starting humming something. I kept humming as Link showed us a place in Hyrule Market to buy clothes. "As long as it ain't green." I blinked sorting though the black tunic outfits. Even the tailor was fasinated by our clothes. Link was keeping his distince from us as much as possible. THANK-YOU Micheal for that gay potato comment. "OKay..I want this shirt with the same color pants. Also in the same fabric." I was soo fashion-less. Black all the way for me. As I was waiting I starting singing under my breath "Talk with your mouthfull..Bite that hands that feeds you..Bite more than you can chew. What can you do? Dare to be Stupid....lalalala..you can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip..lalalala..Dare to be Stupid..C'mon now and Dare to Be Stupid It's so easy to do..Dare to be Stupid..We're all waiting for you...Let's go.." I was a Weird Al fan so I tend to sing his songs to make me feel better at times. Finally my clothes were done and I could wear them. Micheal was getting the same thing as in Gold. Our fave colors are Black and Gold. Cool 'eh? Anyway..A lil' while later we came out in our new clothes. "I HATE IT!" I cried. For a odd reason they threw my other clothes way. I cried. This wasn't as fun as I thought. Micheal saw how sad I was. "Hey..Don't worry..We'll be home soon." Micheal smiled at me. I tried to stop crying. "Ok." "SO.." I turned to Link. "What do you guys ACTUALLY do for fun here?" Link blinked. "Ever met a Sage?" "YE--!!" Good thing Micheal cought me. I shook my head. "I'll show you to Saria. The Sage of the--" I couldn't help myself so I blurted: "FOREST!" I quickly covered my mouth. "Ye-yeah." Link stared at me weird. I turned my head and blushed again. He walked closer. I turned my head again. "Well..Do you know how to ride a horse?" I grumbled. "If I state myself correctly..I think I said..No." "Well your gunna hafto ride with me." "ON THAT DUMB HORSE?! NOWAY IN HELL!" I growled. "Epona is NOT dumb." Link slightly glared at me. "Glare at me again. I don't give a rat's ass." I crossed my arms. "Fine then..Ride with Micheal." Link got apoun his horse and I got apoun Micheal's horse with Micheal. "So..What evil shall we kill now? The Man-Eating Bush?!" Micheal snickered at my comment. "No it's..OH NO!" He pretended to gasp. "THE TREE!" I laughed. Link stared at us. "Actually.." He started. I never let him finish. My glare says more words than my vocal box. But he re-started. "ACTUALLY...Saria said something weird was going down at Sacred Forest Meadow." That gave me an idea. If we beat this maybe we can go home. "Now Maria..you may get along with Saria." I don't know why but I blush whenever he says my name and Micheal was beginning to noticed. "oooooo~!!.." Micheal grinned.  
  
--------------------  
  
Now..it's the end of another installment. and YES. I am a (huge) fan of Weird Al. Dare to be Stupid..What did I say? Dare to be Stupid..Tell me what I said! Dare to be Stupid! It's allright! Dare to be Stupid! WE can be Stupid Allnight!..LOL. Anyway...  
  
THANK-YOU AND...REVIEW MY STORY! 


	6. Inside and Outside Chapter 6

Ok. The potatos thing? It's a inside joke. ^_^; But I think I can explain it. It twas a thing my older cousin did when he did a over-night somewhere with his school. I guess to be funny he hid ina corner and started babbling things 'bout potatoes. I told Micheal (yes. that's his name. And my name is Maria O_o;) Well..he..turned it around and said that. I hope that semi- clears it up for you cassidy. ^_^ and thank-you for the review in which I saw after I wrote Ch. 5. I'm so slow ;_;  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
I slapped him. "DON'T get any ideas!" Like I said before..my glares talk for me sometimes. Micheal shut up right away. I sighed. "If there is some type of...'evil'..lurking around wouldn't we need weapons?" I wasn't gunna die without putting up a fight. Hell no. "Yeah but..we'll see." Link shrugged. "hmmph." Link then began to mummble something under his breath. I bet it was how annoying we became. Oh well. Might as well become more annoying. "Anyway..Link. What happened to Navi?" Micheal started a conversation. "She whent away." "Was she a annoying lil' bitch?" "Yes." Micheal grinned. He made his voice all high-pitch-like and said.."HEY! LISTEN!" I could've died. Link turned around and glared at us. But..you had to admit..he did look KINDOF..hence kindof there..cute when he glared. Why does every man I meet hate me? It's annoying. I'll never believe in love again. Well..y'know what? That changed. TOTALLY. Micheal was still doing his Navi impressions when .."Maria?" I blushed but thank god there was no light in the Lost Woods. "Yeah?" "Can you shut him up?" "Sure." I grabbed the pen I put in my pocket before my clothes got thrown out and whipped Micheal in the arm with it. "YEEOW!" He screamed and it seemed to echo. "There..You happy now?" I smirked. Link nodded. "ooooo~!! I think someone has a crush!" Micheal looked at me. I scowled. Link turned to face me but I looked away. This time Micheal smirked. Happy about what he did. I was trying to hold back tears. He's gunna hate me. NO. Laugh at me. But.. My thoughts trailed along forever and before I knew we were at the Sacred Forest Meadow and...man o' man was it whacked. The Deku Scrubs weren't there..nor were there Moblins. But..Human-like Keese. They didn't see us. That was good. I held in my fear. These keese were gunna be tough. Me and Micheal had no weapons. What were we gunna do?! Of course Link had weapons so he got off his horse and took out the Master Sword. Maybe the Biggeron would be a better choice. Oh well. His fault. He charged at the Keese- People. They screeched and attacked. Me and Micheal covered our eyes and I felt something against my head. I looked to see what it was and the last thing I saw was a Keese-person holding a Deku-Stick. Then I blacked out.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sorry if this one's a bit short but...Oh well. I'm too busy drawing right now to care. I wish I had a scanner. hmmm...dreams and pringles...*_@ 


	7. Inside and Outside Chapter 7

whoo hoo.Attack of the killer Keese people! LOL. Anyway..I'm writing a lot this weekend and I hope to get this story done soon. phh. YEAH RIGHT! er..anyway..More stupidness is now.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
So..I blacked out. Well gee..Wouldn't you after you got struck in the head with a Deku Stick which has a titanium head?! I thought so. When I awoken it was damp and dreary. It took me awhile to realize I was wearing different clothes. "EEEAYIII!" I sprang up realizing the dress I was wearing. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!...WHERE AM I?...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!!" I searched for a door and when I found one,searched to see if it was locked. What were they thinking? They didn't have the door locked. It must be a miracle. Or WAS it? I walked out the door. Godamnit was it hard to walk in this dress. I almost fell 4-15 times. How long was this hall-way? Then I reached 2 more doors. I whispered "Link?..Micheal?" On one of the doors I knocked a certain way only Micheal knows. "MARIA!" was all I needed. "Micheal! Are you okay?" "No." "Why?" I was beginning to get worried. "I'm locked up with Link." I tried to laugh. Keese bagan flying everywhere. "AHH!" I covered my face. I still tried to talk to Micheal though. "Where is Link?" "He's right beside me." "Why doesn't he talk?" "He's too...scared too." Was Micheal trying to get Link to talk? "HEY! AM NOT!" It worked. "Maria..How come you escaped. "My door wasn't locked" I hated saying that. "Did they change your clothes?" "No..Why?" "They changed mine." I stared down at the dress. "They did?" "Yeah..I'm wearing some sort of dress." "Sounds nice" I totally blushed at that comment. Good thing no one saw. "I'll go see what's going on..ok?" I felt a little bit brave. "Don't do it." "MICHEAL!" If he weren't locked up I'd smack him. I heard him snicker. I left and took a turn. There was another room. Fully lit and full of those Keese. Faraway I could see a throne. Sitting in it was a Hylian. A King? I suposse so. He spotted me at once and motioned me to come over to him. I obeyed. He stared at me for awhile. "Ah,It's you. The beautifull newcomer from Earth." He smiled. I stared at him. Was he CRAZY? Me pretty? Oh well..Might as well go along. "It's me,What do you want?" He kept his smile. "You." That's when it hit me. Micheal must of knew. I growled. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?! LOOK AT OUR AGES! I AIN'T GETTING ARRESTED BECAUSE OF A GEEZER LIKE YOU!" I yelled,making fists. He kept that smile. I just want to wash it off. "My my..pushy arn't we?..That's what I like ina woman." I was getting furious. "I AIN'T YOURS! I AIN'T NOBODIES!" If only Micheal or Link were here they would help me. I picke up my dress abit so that I could run and well..that's what I did. I ran. I ran all the way back to Micheal and Link. I knocked again. Only Link answered. "Where's Micheal?" "They took him away." I gasped. WHAT?! NO! I searched for a dull sharp object but found none. "What weapon do you have?" "A knife." "Pry the lock!" That's what Link did. When I heard the 'click' of the lock I pushed the door open. Just then Keese Guards appeared. They grabbed for me but I ducked just in time. Then I tried something I never did before. I sweep kicked the guard making him fall to ground. DIVERSION TIME. "RUN LINK!" I yelled looking at all the other guards. "I'll take care of these dudes..Just get Micheal!" I made fists. "Exactly what I like ina woman.." The voice was so chilling that I jumped,frightened and landed in Link's arms. Oh yeah..BLUSH TIME! I turned my head quickly. "...Sorry." "Don't Be."  
  
--------------------  
  
OH YEAH! I'm going good! I'm going! XD Anyway..It's 2:57 AM and I'm not tired! HELL YEAH~! **falls asleep** z_z 


	8. Inside and Outside Chapter 8

Ok people,If you can read THIS story I think you can read my other one and leave a review. (EarthBound Millenium Moon Saga) I've been working on that other story for a few months now and I really want that one reviewed. Thank- You and KEEP REVIEWING! XD Thankz to cassidy's second review..I'm writing this chapter..O_o; (and others too.)  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
I got down. My whole face was red.That was when I remembered the guards. Erg. I really didn't want this now. I should've changed when I had the chance. That's what I'm gunna do. I ran..as I ran past the guards I pushed them down with all my might. After hearing a small 'thudd' I was happy. I ran into the room I was in earlier and found my clothes. Then I realized that these clothes weren't my tunic & pants outfit but my reqular one. Someone must've whent through the trash and cleaned them for me. After changing I felt so much more comfortable. I stepped out of the room. OK. No guards in sight. I turned in the direction I sent Link. Running I saw other doors. What were they for? I didn't stop to see. I was too afraid. I wasn't paying attention either. I slammed right smack into a wall. "EEOWCH!" I rubbed my nose. Turning to my left I could hear voices. Familar voices too. I ran that way. My side felt as if it was enlarging and was going to explode. "I'm running...too...much.." I then stopped. The voices stopped. Oh shit. Was this a trap? I prayed that it wasn't. The door infront of me looked as if it needed a password to enter. So I whent through the list of passwords. "Muggle?" Wouldn't you know? THAT WAS THE PASSWORD! I laughed as the door open slowly and creepily. There was that Keese-King guy. hmm..Never caught his name. ohwell. Then I looked to the side. The room was pure gold. Wow..My thoughts stopped when I saw Micheal. He was tied to a pole and had a gag in his mouth. So I looked to the other side. Would'nt ya know? There was Link the same way. The big Hero of Time all tied up to a pole. I sighed. "Let 'em go." The king looked at me. "Why?" I grinned. "Because I said so." "That isn't a good reason." "I say it is. The er...um....uh....GODDESS..said so DAMNIT!" The king just stared at me and I began to panic. Ok..So the Goddess thing wouldn't work. But..I had to try SOMETHING. "A goddess?" I nodded. Micheal began to snicker uncontrollabley. "What goddess?" Oh man..I didn't think of that one. "I-- ...er..It's NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS! I could be the Goddess of Shit for all your knowledge! Let them go!" "or maybe even the goddess of old underwear.." Micheal laughed. I glared at him. He shut up. "So.." He walked closer and closer towards me. "Your a goddess? Shoulda' known with how pretty you are." By now he was so close I had to look up to see him face. That when I flung my fist into his gut. All I could hear for a moment was his cry of intense pain. I smiled.  
  
--------------------  
  
hmm..I think this one was short too. But..oh well. Thank-you again cassidy for your review XD 


	9. Inside and Outside Chapter 9

whoohoo! Another chapter here. 5 reviews!! Thank-you angelicbubbles,cassidy dell and Trista! ^__^  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
Smiling at the sound of pain. Makes me sounds SOO sadistic. Bah. I stepped too the side and he fell. I ran over to Micheal and untied him. "You owe me..BIG TIME." "phh. I'd rather have bed-bugs bite." I shook my head as I untied Link. "Goddess of Underwear? Where'd that one come from?" When you think of it..you can't help laughing. "I dun know..but let's go while we still have the chance!" Micheal took off running yelling,"C'Mon oh,Mistress Underwear!" "rrr..."I ran off after him laughing. Link just stared at us weird. "What did I get myself into?"  
  
Reaching the exit I realized it was behind that fairy fountain in the Meadow. "wow.." I breathed. The shallow water was so relaxing and the fairies felt so soft to the touch. It was so peaceful that it made me feel bad for capturing them in the game. Walking towards the light..I yawned. Then my stomache growled. "Argh. What's there to eat?" "Bugs." "Besides that..." "Air?" "That's nutritious." "I know." hrmph. Didn't he bring any food with him? I mean JEEZ! We DO get hungry. "I have some..red potion." "IS it FOOD?" "I think so.." "I'll have some anyway.." So I took the bottle and drank a little. I felt more energetic as usual. "Thank-You." Link nodded a 'welcome'. It wasn't long untill we met Saria. She did look young. How could they stay children for so long? I'm so jealous. She started explaining what was wrong. Someone from OUR world did the same thing as we two did. Only they changed a few things and just attacked the castle. OH MY GOD!....not. Well..maybe they saw Zelda's pink outfit and taught her fashion sense? Um..Anyway. This didn't shock me and Micheal for some reason. Well..besides the fact that Zelda is alway's getting attacked apoun or being kidnapped. I again,yawned. Saria stared at us. "Please..HURRY!" Oh gee. Rush a tired person. Okay..Anyway. Me and Micheal were wrapped around in a green light. Within two shakes of a goat's tail were in front of Zelda's castle. Oh gee..wouldn't you know it was different. looking. But that doesn't matter. Trying our best to remember how to get past the guards we snuck in. "This is eerie." "I know." "What do we do?" "Find weapons dummy!" "Right!" We searched every where. No weapons for us could be found.  
  
"THIS SUCKS PANSY ASS!" Micheal roared as we met back at the hall way. "THERE'S NOTHING!" "I know..B--.." I was cut off sentence by a soft glow. It was yellow. The yellow light formed into two weapons. One was a long..long sword with a black handle. That one was obviously mine. The other had a gold handle and wasn't as long as mine. "Are these.." "Yeah.." "Who's the enemy?" "I don't know.." Then we heard a noise. "THE THRONE ROOM!" We ran as fast as we could there. When we reached it..There was Zelda. Well...she looked like Zelda only she wasn't wearing pink. "'eeehhh.." I tried to speak but never finished. "Welcome Back.I hope you enjoyed your stay here for it is your last." "OH COME ON! YOU KNOW HOW F- ING OLD THAT LINE IS?" Micheal put his hands on his hips. "Huh?!" "Never mind." The fake Zelda snapped her fingers. "huh?..MICHEAL!"  
  
--------------------  
  
**listening to Star Wars remixes as she writes** @_o..Must start StarWars fic when finished...#_o;;... 


	10. Inside and Outside Chapter 10

"write more!!!!! yours are totally kewl!!! they're not overly serious or to light hearted. aww heck, they're perfectish."  
  
-  
  
Dark Pop Kitty Katt OMG. That makes me all..I dun know inside...o_o Thank- You.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
Micheal fell too the ground choking on air. "STOP IT! HE'LL DIE!" I stared at Micheal. Where was Link? Was he waiting for a big enterance? Damn..I then pointed my sword at her. "Leave him be." I tried to say it bravely but fear cracked in my voice. The Zelda snapped her fingers and Micheal stopped choking. I blinked. She listened. WHAT KIND OF ENEMY LISTENS TO THE GOOD GUY?! "You want to go back right...?" "huh?" "Hit her...you can go back home." I turned and wouldn't you know? There was Link helping Micheal to his feet. But..the way he said the words..Then..I began to cry..inside. For a second I thought he was crying too. "Go ahead Maria. Finish her off..Your the goddess 'member?" I chuckled. This didn't seem like a test..nor a good enemy but if it got me home I would do it. I rushed up to Zelda only to stop to look at her face. "Your a brave one." Was all I would let her before I thrusted my sword into her stomache. Micheal cheered. Link just smiled. The fake Zelda dissapeared and a few minutes afterword the small portal opened up. "C'mon Micheal.." My voice was sadder than usual. "Right.." "WAIT!" Link ran up to us. "Yeah?" "Maria..I want you to have this.." Link took off his hat and gave it to me. I blushed again. Link smiled. "You can stop blushing now.." "Thank-You." "GROUP HUG~!" Micheal brought all of us together and well..we hugged. "Bye..for now" I smiled still blushing and jumped into the portal hugging his hat. Micheal followed. We saw those TV programs again. Then we fell ontop of my bed. "Wow..." "What a...wait..it wasn't an adventure but oh well." I laughed. But Micheal was right. It wasn't an adventure. But I'd do anything to go back there again. It wasn't untill that night would I get my wish..erm..backwards.  
  
I was asleep. Good dreams that whole deal. But in the middle of the night I felt some breathing on my face. I turned around mumbling "I..will..not..join the dark side..." You can tell what my dream was right? Anyway..the breathing thing poked my cheek. I opened my eyes. "Micheal..go back asleep." then shut them again. The thing poked me again. I was getting furious and turned to face the thing and I...screamed. "MICHEAL!" Micheal woke up and gasped. "How'd you get here?!" "What're you doing?" Me and Micheal had so many questions but the figure just smiled.  
  
--------------------  
  
I pray that this ain't short 'cuz all my chapters are becoming short..I'm sorry for that..;_; Anyway..I wanna thank you people for your reviews..THANK-YOU! (write more! write more reviews!) 


	11. Inside and Outside Chapter 11

Thankz **tries her best to remember all the names** @_o..Spiffy Chan..and cassidy dell for reviewing my story XD Now..I'ma trying to stop writing short chapters but I can't so..o_o  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
Then I glared. "If you EVER EEEEVEEERR DO THAT AGAIN.." I couldn't be mad for long. "Any way..NO really..HOW did you get here?" "Probally the same way you did." Hmm..Interesting..But did he have to wake me up NOW? I mean..Not like him but some normal-type people DO sleep. Anyway..I sat up in bed yawning my lunges out. "So..What's this place like." He sat next to me and I..godamnit..blushed. "It's...well...um.." I tried to find words but that was hard. How could I say the Earth had nice people when it really doesn't? I could just say it's a nice place to live..but Micheal beat me to it...like alway's. "IT SUCKS!" He blurted out. I sighed. "The people may not be very nice at times but it's a very nice place to live." I glared at Micheal. When you think of it,I'm alway's glaring. God..It must be my depressed thing to do..hmm..  
  
Micheal snickered. "With all them people at your back you still SAY it's a nice place to live?" "Yes." "Your an idiot." "I know." Link chuckled just then. "Do you alway's have this conversation in the morning?" "Yes" "No." Argh. He alway's has to but in. I flung a scrunchie at Micheal and he tossed it back. "So..What're doing today?" I looked at Micheal. He shrugged. I snapped my fingers. "We are gunna show you around today!" I smiled one of my few smiles. Link smiled back. "Great!" Then I shouted..."OUT!" That freaked out Link but Micheal pulled him by his arm. "Less' go..She'll be out ina minute." Then they left. I searched my draws for some clothes to put when I did..well..you know. Ina few moments I opened the door. Micheal was showing Link the gane he starred in. I kept the box. "Your turn Mike." Micheal got up and rushed into my room. "So.." Link started. "Sooo..." I repeated. "I star in a game?..How do they know me?" "I really...have no f-ing idea." "Oh.." I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen. "Cereal...cereal..AH!" I got out some Kix. "Kid tested..Mother approved." Link stared at me weird. "I dun' know." I tried not to laugh. "Want some?" Link nodded. "This is a nice.." He stoppped when one of my cats jumped on his shoulder. I giggled. "That's Figaro. I call him Figs. I also have a dog named Toto. She's around here somewhere." "You like animals?" "I love them" I gave Link his bowel and a spoon. "Eat up.You have lots to see today."Just then Micheal came into the room and poured himself a bowel. "So..Where to first?" "I dun know yet." I grumbled.  
  
"You gutta know SOMETHING!" Micheal said between mouthfuls. I scowled. "Well..I WOULD like to see that game.." I laughed. "Sure."  
  
--------------------  
  
C'mon people..I know your reading this! o___o..Now REVIEW it. @_o brwaaa...o_o Thank-You. 


	12. Inside and Outside Chapter 12

Jimmy (somthingerrudder...): I'm sorry but thass just how I type (I use wordpad) Sorry for it being hard to read.  
  
Spiffy: XD Thankz! Your story is WAY better!  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
"Micheal,Show him the game."  
  
"WHY ME?!"  
  
"I said so."  
  
He then stormed off Link following him. After an hour they came back. I was asleep. "The idiot!" Micheal grabbed two straws and stuck them up my nose. "You could kill her y'know" Link blinked. "I know" Micheal grinned. I snorted. One straw flew out. "Jeez..She."  
  
"SHHH!"  
  
I opened one eye slightly. Heh..Micheal was warming up some water. The ol' warm-water trick.  
  
"OKay..This is what we call a 'prank'"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A joke."  
  
"oh."  
  
Micheal pulled this trick on me a few times. I bet it happened to you at a sleep-over too. Doggone people.  
  
"See..Stick her hand in there.."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Micheal hissed.  
  
I felt my hand get slightly warm. Within a few minutes I lifted my hand out. Micheal had his back turned so I splashed him with the water. "ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" was all you could hear for awhile. I lifted my head laughing. Micheal turned around splashed me back. I took the cup and splashed Link who wasn't getting it. "AHH!" He shook himself off. It took him awhile to laugh. I smiled. "We'll leave in a few minutes..Let's just walk around so you can get in the sites." I stated..walking to the closet. "hmm..How's the weather?"  
  
"Warm."  
  
"No jacket?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I shut the door. I backed up into Link. "AHH!" I yelped because..it didn't feel like a person. He was too DAMN musuclar. "WHAT the hell are you doing behind ME?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"No matter..Let's just go."  
  
Micheal led the way...untill we hit the sidewalk. SUCH a leader. "There's some houses...A small mart..A strip mall.."  
  
I pointed to all sorts of things. As I said before..my thoughts trail off alot..and today's thought was...  
  
Am I in love?  
  
--------------------  
  
C'mon people..I know your reading this! o___o..Now REVIEW it. @_o brwaaa...o_o Thank-You. 


	13. Inside and Outside Chapter 13

Thankz again to...cassidy dell,Spiffy Chan,and Dark Pop Kitty Katt for reviewing my stories AGAIN XD  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
I slapped myself. Those thoughts were coming back. Why can't I stop?! Micheal put his hand on my shoulder. I yelped. "MARIA!"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"He wants to check out the mall."  
  
"S-sure!"  
  
I tried to make it look like something had happened. Micheal stared at me weird.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I walked ahead of them trying to keep my blushing to a minium. I was soo embarassed. These thoughts about someone who doesn't even like me back. I really should learn to stop. That's when I bumped into my EX. "GoDAMNIT!" I yelped backing up. "Sooo..It's the- -" I didn't let him finish.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"ooo..that hurts."  
  
"wonderful"  
  
"pff. What brings you here?"  
  
I looked behind me to see where Link and Micheal whent. They were RIGHT behind me. "I'm showing a friend around." I pointed to Link.  
  
"A friend? HIM?"  
  
I grumbled. "She's right." Link must of known how angry I was getting.This made my EX shocked. "Your soo ugly though! How'd you meet a friend like him?!" I couldn't explain it. Noone could. "errr..."  
  
"you payed him right?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The EX snickered. This is why I hated men. This is also why I hated to fall in love anymore. I heard Micheal whisper something to Link but I couldn't make it out. That's when I felt Link's arm on my shoulder. I whent into a blushing frenzy. "uhh.." But Link talked for me. "Excuse me but..She ISN'T ugly."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says ME."  
  
"Jo--MARIA!"  
  
That's when my friend walked in. She was carrying two sodas. He thinks he can make me jealous by PRETENDING to go out with my friend? Not gunna happen. I looked up..My face was probally the color of the Start button on the N64 controller. "Maria..Are you okay? Your all red."  
  
"WHAT?!" I covered my face. My EX snickered. "Where'd you find the guy?" My friend whispered in my ear. "Err...somewhere."  
  
"ha!..."  
  
"????"  
  
"um...Want a soda?"  
  
"I thought it was for the other guy.."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Oh. Okay"  
  
Then I remembered. "Hey,Link...Have you ever had a sada?"  
  
"No.."  
  
I handed him the soda. "Try it." He did. At first his face looked sick then he looked normal. "It's not bad."  
  
"It's called Coca Cola."  
  
"Interesting.."  
  
"It used to have a drug called Cocaine in it. Not anymore though."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I could tell he didn't understand but he sure as hell tried to. I nodded. His hand still on my shoulder. Then I thought: Did he LIKE me? My friend smiled at me. "What a way to get back at your ex,Maria. Hiring a guy..." I growled.  
  
"I didn't hire him."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I ran off..to somewhere in the mall. I just wanted to get away.  
  
--------------------  
  
mwaaaaa! Feed back makes the world go 'round people! REVIEW! ^___^ 


	14. Inside and Outside Chapter 14

Just in time for Easter! o_o or..maybe not..c_c;;  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
I stopped at WaldenBooks. I looked behind me. "Phew.." I walked in. "MARIA!"  
  
"Shit." I walked deeper into the store. "MARIA!" Deeper.  
  
"MARIA!!!" I was at the back. I looked back no one was there. I whent back to the books and again,I bang into Link. "AYII!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
There he was.  
  
I growled as I brushed myself off. How'd he appear there? "What happened Maria?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something happened."  
  
"I said NOTHING." I've never been so rude to somebody before. "Sure."  
  
I turned around and walked away. When I was out of site I sighed. What did I do? I just snapped at him. He was trying to be nice. Is this reason why I have less friends? I got up. I looked around,they were all looking for me upstairs. I then bolted out of the mall. Away from everyone again. I yawned. The sun was a bit too bright. "Hrm.."  
  
"Maria"  
  
I grumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y'know what?"  
  
"What Link?"  
  
"I really like you."  
  
That was a simple way to say it. Straight out. I just stood there..stunned and speech-less.  
  
What else could I do?  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
mwaaaaa! Feedback makes the world go 'round people! REVIEW! ^___^(I have writers block so..It's going to be a short chapter.) I still have it...still...This ch. must suck. o.O; 


	15. Inside and Outside Chapter 15

WAAHAHAHAHAAA~! Don't forget to visit my art archives! My art makes up for my sucky writing skills.  
  
http://www.side7.com/art/marimcgu/gallery.html  
  
(That's updated more)  
  
http://vcl.ctrl-c.liu.se/vcl/Artists/Maria-McGuigan  
  
That isn't updated as much so I'd suggest the Side7 one. ---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
"...."  
  
I sighed.  
  
Link looked at me. I turned my head.  
  
"That boy...Was he.."  
  
"My EX? Yes..." My voice trailed off.  
  
"What happened?.."  
  
I looked at him. I was so mean to him and yet..he's so nice to me.  
  
"It's nothing.." I said barely audible. "Just...nothing."  
  
Link could tell I was still a bit speech-less from before. He stared at me. I stared at him back. I gave him my usual lop-sided grin.  
  
"So.."  
  
That's when we heard a crash in the mall. "????"  
  
Then I heard Micheal screaming. "OH NO!" I ran in.  
  
"MICHEAL??!!" Link was behind me. There was none in the mall besides us. I fell on my knees. I hid my face in my hands. I didn't come in time. Faint sobs could be heard from my hands. "Maria?.."  
  
"I couldn't...I..."  
  
"It wasn't your fault.."  
  
I looked at Link my eyes red from crying. "YES IT WAS! I should never of ran out! Then I could of saved him.."  
  
"We still can..." Link pointed to the top floor. "Looks like a boss I thought I defeated.."  
  
What was it with all these recarnations?! I wish I still had my sword. I stood up shakingly humming U2's Beautiful Day. Link puy his arm on my shoulder to stop me from shaking. We then ran upstairs hoping the enemy is a easy kill like the Zelda one.  
  
We reached the escalator which stopped working. "T-This is scaring the SHIT outta me,Link."  
  
"I know."  
  
I prayed that they were still alive...somewhere.  
  
--------------------  
  
OH YEAH! I UPDATED~!! o_o  
  
Don't forget to check out my art!!  
  
And PLEASE leave a comment on my images on my Side7 archive...o___o I COMMAND YOU!.......that. sucked. c_c; 


	16. Inside and Outside Chapter 16

How long has it been? A month? 2? 43756384? (lol)  
  
Anyway..I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while..I was too busy..(I had someone die in my family, school..etc etc..)  
  
So..Here yah' go. It might--wait..ALL my stories suck. Actually..I forgot where I was going with this story.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
When we reached the top. I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was fine. Nothing touched. Noone was hurt. Then..I got confused. Didn't we just see some scary-like monster go up here? I looked at Link. He looked at me. From what I saw, we were both thinking the same thing. Everything was quiet for the next few minutes. A bit..TOO quiet. "WELL.." I started..twiddling my thumbs. I guess it's ok. Maybe the light played tricks on our eyes or..something." Link nodded. "How's about we go back downstairs and wait for them?" Link then nodded again. I grumbled. He wasn't listening. I rushed to the escalator and ran back downstairs. Hoping that this time, he didn't notice that I was gone.  
  
I reached the exit when a thought reached my head. Was what happened real? Is ANY of this real? I shrugged and walked out the door and into the evening skyline. I waited a few minutes to see if the others would come out. When they didn't I shrugged and walked home. Everything about this day was tiring. Once inside, I realized they haven't come home yet. "eehhh.." I looked out the window. It was nighttime now. "Where are they?" I sighed. "The mall is closed by now.." I looked at the clock. 11:00 was in those big neon digital numbers. I was becoming tense when it read 11:30. "Ayyii~!" I got up, put on a coat and ran to the mall. Walking towards the doors I noticed something I didn't before. It was the same as when I left it. No one was moving. I blinked, too confused right now. I tried to open the door and to my amazement, it opened. "uh..Hello?!" my voice echoed. It was a bit eerie. I poked one of the non-moving people. I cringed. It felt like flesh,yet..it was cold. I backed up. "Ewww.." I continued backing up untill I saw the escalator.  
  
Maybe what I wanted to know..Was up there.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hell, YEAH! I bet you people thought I was NEVER going to return! XP ohwell, I hate to burst your bubble but..I kindof have. Too bad I don't write long chapters either. It's just more fun that way. Well..I guess I might update again..If I remember. yay. 


	17. Inside and Outside Chapter 17

There once was this Keese-King guy. He appeared ONLY once. And now..I have plans for the dude and it's not going to be in this chapter. AHOY!  
AWWW. No one reviewed my last chapter...-crycrycry-   
---------------  
Inside and Outside  
I slowly started towards the escalator. Slowly. I felt like I was in one of them horror movies. I shuddered at the thought. I won't go upstairs. I thought. I'll search for clues downhere. Then I shouted.."Rooby-Rooby-ROO!" and ran off. Yes. I was actually doing something on my own and I wasn't scared about it. Then I re-thoght all the events that had happened. First we met...then we...then HE...what about that... It whent like that untill I got to this very part. I snapped my fingers. "AHA! Whoever's behind this is a IDIOT. A complete MORON. It all started with that one boss..." Then well..the ground shook. "GAH!" Whatever it was it heard me. And well..it was angry..duh. "Maybe I shouldn't of ever said that aloud.." I jumped. I wasn't scared still but I was getting there. "AYII!!" I screamed as the ground caved in from under my feet. But before I could fall to my soily grave..Someone caught me. I looked up. "MICHEAL!" Then I thought..."You can carry me?.." "It's not as easy as it looks,Sea Cow." I laughed. It was so good hearing him again after what happened. "BUT, I have to tell you something..." To make a long story short, he told me the story. I looked at the crator and sighed..everything was so different since we whent to Hyrule. It just wasn't right. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. Link's in there shredding it to well, shreds." Micheal got up. "I want to go see." I gave him the evilest glare I could do. "Maria.." I continued the glare. "Fine." "Follow Me." I did so. Awhile later, we were in this long..place. I couldn't pout my finger on where we were.   
"In there." Micheal pointed. There was a crevice of light up ahead and I followed it. Micheal, behind me. I peeked in and sure enough there was Link. I grumbled. "He does too fucking much. We should help." Micheal stared at me when I said that. "Maria..?" "I know, I know..Doesn't sound like me..but.." Micheal nodded. And BABOOM the swords we owned before appeared in our hands. "Time to fight...err...WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS!" I yelled and raised my sword high above my head. I felt like a muskateer. Micheal..also holding his sword high shouted. "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" I stared at him..He must've felt like a muskateer too. I then smiled. I peered into the hole. They were still fighting. I just couldn't tell who the enemy was.   
--------------------  
OMG, ANOTHER CHAPTER!! YAY~!! I'm actually remembering things! YOU WILL READ N' REVIEW!! YES.   
TANK-YUU. 


	18. Inside and Outside Chapter 18

woah...18 chapters..my LONGEST story..YET. My chapters are probaly going to be short but hell,thats life. --------------- Inside and Outside I stood there. "...'Ria!...MARIA!.." Someone shook my shoulders violently. "Huh..?" I slowly came too. "MARIA! Your ALIVE!" Micheal grinned. "yeah.." I grinned myself. Then I remembered. "NO! What happened?!" I thought. "What...what happened?" I looked at Micheal. "One second I was in the mall the next..I was here." Micheal blinked. "So.." I looked at the ground. "Now...we'll never know.." I faced my N64. "Maybe.." Micheal rushed and turned it on. The usual stuff happened. Micheal growled as he fiddled with every controll on the controller. "DAMNIT!" He slammed the controller on the floor. "Micheal.." I looked at the screen. "Is that..a SMILE?!" I pointed to Link's face. "What?! Your joking..!" Micheal squinted at the screen. "Why would Link be smiling..?" Micheal had a little smile himself. I saw this. "What are you thinking?" Micheal blinked. "He knew something the little scroundrel." Micheal's smile faded. "Micheal..!" I stifled a giggle. I sighed straight after. "Well..Lets wait awhile..and see what happens.." I tried to smile. Micheal nodded. A few weeks later while I was doing my homework I kept hearing noises. After a half-hour of these noises I got to the point where I could kill someone. "Damnit! Where is that coming from!" I ran into the living room. The noises got louder. Then the I realized what it was. "Who'd be knocking on my..WAIT no oones here!" I got scared. "WAIT.." I turned on my N64 to see if that were the problem and sure enough there was Link his knuckles to the screen. I was furious. "WHAT??!" I screamed. Link soon realized I was there. "H-hey! Did I scare you?" I growled. "oh..well..umm.." I sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened. Even I don't know what happened." I blinked. "Wait..then..noone won.." I thought. "But..who brought us back?" I asked. "I don't know.." Link fixed his hat. "Either..Zelda or the Goddesses.." I looked at the ground. -------------------- Was this chapter short? Oops. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but..I just can't. ^ ^ More from me soon! 


	19. Inside and Outside Chapter 19

Hmm..For some reason the space didn't work on the last chapter. I'm not sure if it'll work with this one but..ohwell. ANYWAY..I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES! [ON ANY OF MY STORIES]. You can visit my art at: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=52280 and http://www.side7.com/art/marimcgu/gallery.html  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
"It wasn't me." Zelda just...somehow popped up. "Well then that leaves one choice..the goddesses." I sat on the floor. "It has to be them!" Link snapped his fingers. I blinked. What the hell was I doing? I was talking a TV! I sighed. "Whats wrong?" Zelda gave me such a look. "I'm talking to a TV! Do you know how STUPID I look right know?!" I raised my hands in the air and waved the furiously. Zelda gave the 'your an idiot' look. "I know." I answered her look. "AHERM..I also don't know how were communicating either." Zelda gave a thoughtful look. I nodded. I blinked.  
  
I saw someone in the background. I squinted. The figure looked oh, so familar. "Maria?" Link was waving his hands infront of the screen. I snapped back. "What?" I shook my head. "Are you okay? It seems you space out alot." I pouted at that. "Would you care if I ADD or not?" I was joking but Link wasn't. "AD--What?!" I shook my head. "No matter." Link raised an eyebrow. "MARIA!" I fell face first onto the floor. "HEYHEY!" Micheal jumped ontop of me. "AAAHH!" I cried. "Micheal!" Link grinned. Micheal turned towards the TV. "PINOCCHIO!" Link was all like 'WHAT?' Me and Micheal laughed.  
  
An hour later me and Micheal were trying to figure out how to get back in the game. "Maybe if we jump into the tv?" " AND BREAK IT?!" "I ran out of ideas" Micheal grumbled. "AGGHH! Well the--" I never got to finish my sentence. Thank-goodness because I wouldn't of finished it anyway. A bright flash of light filled the whole house. "WHAT THE?!" Micheal covered his face with his arm. "Look!" I pointed. There was a 'snow'-portal in front of my TV. "TV snow! Maybe if we.." Micheal grinned. I nodded. "Of course!" We then ran towords the portal. Before we knew it we were back in the same portal that took us to Hyrule the first time. "It's going to be partly cloudy with hint of rain tomorrow,Maria." I laughed. Before I knew it I landed ass first on a rock.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!" I screamed at the top of my lounges. "I think I broke my ass!" I cried. "OOF!" Micheal landed on the grass. "Oh POOORR Maria!" Micheal wiped the dirt off his outfit. I growled and tackled him. "AAHH" Micheal jumped back making me fall on my face. "OOOWWW!" I cried. "Welcome back to Hyrule...Micheal..Maria" "huh?!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Was that longer? If it wasn't then...I don't know....umm...VISIT MY ART! @_o...and REVIEW! -poof- 


	20. Inside and Outside Chapter 20

OOOOOooOOOOooo~! It's getting BORING! YEEHA. I just can't seem to make my chapters any longer!  
  
ANYWAY..YOU get to choose how many more chapters I have to before I end this story. [OOOOOOooooo~ interactive!] You can choose from 1 to 3 chapters.  
  
Have fun.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
Me and Micheal turned around. "YOU!" I pointed. It was that keese-dude. He was different though. He looked more human than bat. He smiled and nodded. I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" I put my hands on my hips. Micheal pointed towards Death Mountain. "LOOK!" Micheal grabbed my shoulder and forced me in that direction. "hmm..?" Death's Mountain smoke was changing from gray to a dark black. "WHAT THE.." I squinted. I don't know why but soemthingf told me to rurn my head. Boy was I glad that that voice told me to. The guy was just about to stab Micheal in the back. "HEY!" I grabbed the dagger's sharp end. That's when Micheal turned around. "OH..jeez.." Micheal backed up. "You were going to kill me!" Micheal growled. I guess he wasn't happy. I didn't realize I was still holding the gagger untill Micheal pointed to my hand with a "Jeez..Maria" look on his face. I blinked. "huh?....OH!" I snapped my hand back. "DAMNIT! Micheal! Pass me something!" I waved my good hand at him. "But Maria..I don't have 'something'" That took me a few minutes to figure out. "JUST PASS ME A PEICE OF CLOTH DIMWIT!" I franticly waved my good hand then. Micheal ripped a peice of his shirt off and passed it to me. "You need to get that looked at." Micheal got all 'family-like' on me then. "Right." I tied the cloth. "I think I see the market over-there." Micheal pointed. I nodded. I looked back at the sky. No more dark cloud. It was an illusion so he could kill Micheal. That bastard! I growled to myself. When we got up to the draw- bridge it was almost night and I was losing blood fast. "There's a guard!" I pointed. "Lets ask him where a docter is!" "YEAH!" I got up to the guard. "Excuse me.." "Yes?" "Do you know where the nearest docter is?" "Yeah but.." "BUT...?" "I think he's..." I couldn't hear him anymore. I wobbled abit. "I n-need him NOW.." I staggered. "I'll get right on it!" I wish I heard him. I wish we didn't return. Was this a mistake?  
  
The next thing I knew I was in a white-like room. "MARIA!" Micheal grinned. "YOUR ALIVE!" I raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "For ONE thing..that stab wound was pretty damn deep. How'd you know he was going to stab me?" "uhh..womans intuwition?" Micheal blinked. He didn't get it. "BUT...thanks anyway." Micheal smiled which made me smile. I got up. "Its too late to leave. We are spending the night here." Micheal yawned. "WHERE are we?" Micheal changed the subject. "WELL..arn't these flowers the.." "MICHEAL!" I snarled. "We're in Zelda's castle!" Micheal snapped back. "WHAT?!" THAT,my friends was the LAST place I wanted to spend the night. "We're LEAVING." I got up again. "It wasn't my idea...it was that or stay in Hyrule Field." Micheal looked out the window. "We COULD'VE stayed at either Kakariko Village OR Kokiri Forest!" I made a fist with my good hand. "You FAINTED. We had no other choice because the docter was helping someone here." Micheal lowered his voice. He was abit TOO good at keeping his cool. I turned my head to the side,growling under my breath. "FINE. But ONE night..TONIGHT." I gave in. No way I could win. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" "Um..Are you two okay? I could hear you two from down the hall and I thought something was wrong." I hope that voice didn't belong to Zelda. "We're fine." Micheal answered before I could. I pouted. The door opened more and sure enough..it was Zelda. GEE, What luck I own. "YOUR awake!" Zelda smiled. "Dinner is almost ready. You must eat. You lost too much blood not too." I nodded slilently. Micheal thanked her and said we would be down in a few. "Okay Maria..PLEASE PLEASE PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE...keep your cool down there!" Micheal was practicly on his knees. "Right. I sure as hell will try." I nodded.  
  
We walked down. The table was set. Damn princesses...get everything. I want a big table. I want...well..actually..all I want was that this dinner be over with FAST. I caught a glimpse at where Zelda was sitting. The Sages were there [of course] and one empty seat next to Zelda. I shrugged that seat off knowing it was for Link. Me and Micheal took a seat at the very end and began chatting away about school and all that beauti--err..stuff. A second later Sheik walked in and sat in that seat next to Zelda. OOKAY...WAIT A SEC...BACK TRACK..SHEIK sat in that seat??!! Then where's..My thoghts were interruppted by a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of seat. "H-hey!" the voice laughed. I grumbled. It was Links voice. "DAMNIT..I swear..I'm going to DIE from surprise one of these days...!!" I held my head. Micheal 'tsk tsked'  
  
Okay...Maybe tonight wasn't going to be THAT bad after all...  
  
--------------------  
  
Was that longer? It seemed longer to me.. WELL..PLEASE choose!! I'm begging you! I want to put the seqeul up soon! o o.. AND REVIEW. 


	21. Inside and Outside Chapter 21

3 CHAPTERS IT IS THEN! o-o.. -sittypeyeeha- I should try and get Micheal hurt but..o o hell..I'll do it within one of the 3 last chapters. whaha! IM me at PE2LittleEve if you want to talk to me~! XD  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
We sat. We ate. How exiting was that?! I mean..all that chatter! I mean WOW! Okay..that was overly sarcastic. God,I wished someone would say something to us down here. Then I remembered we were at the very end. Jeez..I'm becoming very forgetful lately. "So..what're you doing down here?" Micheal broke the silence. "How's come your not sitting next to..Zelda?" Micheal fluttered his eyelashes and made his voice sing-songy when he said Zelda. I tried not to giggle. Link stopped eating. "Uh..Sheik's there?" I put down my fork. "Thats not it..Sheik wouldn't sit there unless there was a reason. NOW..why ARE you sitting here?" Link realized he was caught. "Because....I wanted to welcome you two back?" I blinked. Under my breath I said "yeah..right.." "..!!" I jerked my head up. Someone watching? "Maria..?" I turned my head. "Something wrong?" "No..Nothings wrong." I smiled to prove it. After dinner, Me and Micheal decieded to stay outside for a while. "I think he likes you." Micheal grinned at me. "HELL NO!" I snapped. Micheal grinned wider. "OOOOO!! Link an' Mari--" Let's just say...he never finished that song.  
  
When we reached our rooms, I got that feeling again. I just knew something was around here.. "Damnit.." I yawned. I hope tonight whent by fast. There were pajamas there for us but the ones for me were a BRIGHT BRIGHT pink. I swear, I actually almost threw-up. At least Micheal got the color he wanted. "How come your not wearing your pj's?" Micheal poked me. "I'll throw-up. It's too bright...and pink. I'd rather sleep in pajamas the color of shit." Micheal laughed. We stayed up longer than anyone else in the castle did. "GIN!" Micheal jumped up. "It's Go Fish.." I corrected. "Hey..I wonder if everyone is asleep?" I walked quietly to the door. No Noise. "Yep." I walked back. "Lets go to bed." I suggested and Micheal nodded. We crawled into our beds and fell asleep quickly. The next day, I awoke to the pain in my hand. "Thanks for the wake-up call..but..I really didn't need a alarm clock." I talked to my hand. I noticed that Micheal was gone. "Now where'd he go?" I opened the door. I rubbed my eyes and walked towards the place we were last night.  
  
I walked into Sheik. "S-sorry.." I rubbed my eyes. "It's okay. Micheal isn't here. He's with Link." I was fully awake then. How the HELL did he know what I was thinking??! "And no..Micheal isn't telling him THAT.." then I got furious. 'MY THOUGHTS ARE MY OWN!" I snapped and stomped away,hungry. THE NERVE! Reading ones thoughts...There should be a rule against that.. I was lost in my own thoughts. "Hmm..I wonder what they eat for breakfast around here.." I looked around for the kitchen but there was no door leading to one in the dining room. "Right here,m'lady." That voice! "Will you stop--" No one was there. Nothing but a plate of eggs and a few strips of bacon. "Well..thanks for the meal invisible guy.." I sat down and began to eat. Awhile later Micheal ran in. "Where were you?!" I wiped the grease from my mouth. "Learning how to shoot arrows!" Micheal grinned.  
  
"!!"  
  
That feeling again! Why won't it stop?! I held my head. "Maria?!" Micheal sat next to me. "Are you okay? You've been acting....weird since last night. Well..weirder than usual.." Micheal blinked. "What do you mean..WEIRDER? Looks who's calling who weird!" I got up. Me and Micheal then walked back to our room. The feeling came back. This time I ignored it.  
  
I wish I hadn't this time.  
  
A few seconds later, Micheal was struck in the back with an arrow.  
  
--------------------  
  
FIRST OF OF THREE! YES! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! -sends Micheal on all who don't- WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! @____o.... 


	22. Inside and Outside Chapter 22

Second of 3 chapters! OH MY! I wonder whats going to happen to Micheal! One can only find out BY READING..... IM me at PE2LittleEve if you want to talk to me~! XD  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
"MICHEAL!" I screeched. My voice echoed throughout the whole castle.  
  
'THUD'  
  
Micheal landing on the ground in a bloody heap. "NO..!! MICHEAL!" I fell to my knees,screaming at the top of my lungs. The last thing I remember was the sound of foot-steps and the horrid vision of Micheal.  
  
"OH MY G--.." Link rushed towards Micheal. "Zelda, you take Maria back to her room..I'll get Micheal to the docter!" Link picked up Micheal and ran off. Zelda huffed. "Why can't she stay where she is? She's perfectly fine." Zelda mumbled after Link was out of site. "C'mon you.." Zelda grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. "You need to lie down..HELLO.." Zelda waved a hand infront of my face. "Your..your really shaken up.." Zelda stared at my lifeless face. "Maria?..MARIA!" Zelda shook me. All I could think of was Micheal. How he didn't scream when the arrow made contact. "MARIA! Snap out of it!" Zelda dug her nails into my shoulders as she continued to shake me. A few minutes of that..I snapped back into reality. "No..!!" I clutched my face, holding back tears. "Its...Its going to be okay!" Zelda let go. I could sense that she was crying too. "He can't..." I started but Zelda stopped me. "Don't EVER think like that!" Zelda cried. "DON'T!" she grabbed my shoulders again. I nodded.  
  
For the whole time the docter worked on Micheal, I wouldn't eat or sleep. I was too nervous. TOO nervous. "WHY DID I IGNORE IT??!!" I lashed out at myself. "THE ONE FUCKING TIME..." I held my head. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "He's..He's going to be fine.." Link squeezed his grip abit. I nodded in disbelief. "Who would hurt him..WHO...?" I thought aloud.  
  
I had a flash back.  
  
"HIM!" I said so loud I even startled Link. "I know who!" I started for the door but Link grabbed my shirt collar. "WHOA there...!! Where do YOU think YOUR going?" Link gave me a look that made look stupid. "To kill someone..DUH." I crossed my arms. "With WHAT...your mouth?" "HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO THAT TIME--!!" I pointed at Link to show him it was a joke. He gave that look again. "Well..whatever...I'll find a weapon." I walked out the door leaving Link in his look. It took him a minute to realize what I said. "H-HEY! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME..!!" Link ran out the door after me. HA. He didn't notice that I knew he was going to do and was right next to the door. "Idiot.." I mumbled and walked down the hall. " A weapon...there were those weapons we had before BUT.." I walked into a room. "...!!" I was then washed in light. Seems familar.  
  
'CLUNK'  
  
"OWWWW!" I rubbed my head. "What the..!! HEY!" I smiled. The weapon I had had before was right here in front of me. "YES!" I grabbed it. Then I thought, wait..who's helping me? I shrugged that off and ran out. Determined to that certain guy.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What happened? The last thing I could remember was Maria was tasliong about something..weird. The rest..a blur. I tried to get up but was forced backward by pain. "GAAHHH!" I yelped. "What HAPPENED?!" I demanded the air. "You got stabbed." "AAHH!" I yelled in shock. "I'm sorry. I was too busy with your paperwork." "I have no money." I gritted. "No need. Zelda will pay for it most likely." I let a tiny gasp. She has to pay for her own docter? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COMING TOO??!! My eyes smiled. I couldn't make my mouth smile that would just bring more pain most likely. "So, I was stabbed. Stabbed by what?" I shut my eyes, waiting to hear the details. "Your were hit in the back with a arrow. Thank the Goddesses you survived! That arrow almost struck your heart!" the figure of the voice came into view. It was Rauru. "The Sage of Light? T-then your NOT a docter, I presume." The pain was crawling through my body, "ghhh...What do you want?" I said through my gritted teeth. "To heal you first off..and to tell you of whats going to happen."  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
o o.... MICHEAL'S POINT OF VIEW! XB Awwwwwwwww...ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! -crycrysobwaahh- SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEEASSE! 


	23. Inside and Outside Chapter 23 FINAL CHAP...

THE LAST CHAPTER! This going to go from Maria point o' view to Micheals back to Marias~! That is why this is going to be a long chapter~ XD  
  
---------------  
  
Inside and Outside  
  
"Tell me what..?" I mumbled. I was getting really angry. "How much do you love your cousin?" Rauru stared into my eyes. WHAT KIND OF A STUPID ASS QUESTION WAS THAT??!! "ExCUSE me..?" I gave Rauru the look of death. "Micheal, how much do you love your cousin?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I ran down the hall, weapon in hand. "That bat is going to die..!!" I bitterly thought aloud. "MARIA!..GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I could hear Link calling me but I ignored him. I ran out the castle doors and past all the guards. "GET HER!" I heard someone yell. It was faint but I still heard it. HA. I am a fugitive on the run now! Why did Link want me to stay so bad? That fuck-head..he just doesn't understand what it's like to be me. I whent over everything that happened to me the day I got sucked into the damn game. "WHAT a idiot!" "ARF! WROOF!" I got even more angry than I already was.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"OF COURSE I LOVE MY COUSIN!" Rauru fell stumbled when he heard Micheal. "WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING QUESTION WAS THAT?!" Micheal waved his hands at Rauru. Rauru sighed. "I saw the future and..you wouldn't like the turn- out." Micheal blinked. "What happens?" Rauru shut his eyes for a moment. "Maria's about to fight the guy who stabbed. But instead of her winning she's going to die." Micheal's eyes widened. "YOUR LYING!" he growled. "LYING!" "Micheal! Get a hold of yourself!" "Maria should know better than to do that on MY sake." Micheal held his head. "Why would.." "She loves you Micheal. You were hurt. She reacted." Rauru held Micheal's shoulder. "But to the point where she's going to DIE?" Micheal stared at the ground. 'MICHEAL!' 'NO!' Micheal remembered what happened when he was struck. 'MICHEAL!......MI--' Her screaming voice was stuck in his head now. No matter how cruel we act towards each other, we...were family..and we love eachother...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"The clouds are getting darker.." I thought aloud as I looked up. "Thank god I'm only a few feet away from his place.." I stopped. "All that running is killing me.." I rubbed my knees. I sighed. Awhile of walking later, I came apoun the keese's cave. But..instead of finding the keese gang waiting for me, there was nothing. This isn't right..!?" I ran in confused. Everything was everywhere. And THAT my friends, was putting it MILDLY. "OH MY GOD!" I gagged. I almost stepped on the dead body of the guy I was going to kill! "Who..?" I bent down. The front side of his body was torn to shreds. I sighed. "Whoever did this was rough.." I lifted up his hand, I gasped. On it there was an image of the Triforce with the letters S,C,D. "S? C? D?" I wondered. What the hell does THAT mean?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wait..Somethings not right here.. "I feel strange..like..what you said is going to change.." I looked at my hands. Rauru stared at me. "Unbelievable." He whispered. "She isn't..going to fight him." I didn't even know what I was saying. It just came out. Rauru smiled. "Your tired." He thought I was making it up! That little...!! I pouted. "Whatever." I turned my back on him and pretended to fall asleep. I heard him leave a few minutes later. Waiting a few minutes to make sure he was gone, I got up. "Damnit Maria..your such an idiot." I mumbled to myself as I sneaked out the dorr and around the hallways. There's soemthing your not telling me Rauru. and I aim to find out!  
  
"Hm.." I stopped infront of Sheik's room. "He's got that st--..!!" I made sure no one was in there before I snuck in. I rummaged everywhere. "Oh..!! Does he wear the same thing everyday just like they did in the 60's?!" I growled as I looked through the drawers. "....!!" VOICES! I paniced. The window was my best bet. "Allrighty.." I climbed and jumped.  
  
The next thing I knew I was hanging in the air. "AAHH!" I really paniced then. "Don't be afraid." I heard a voice giggle. I looked up. My eyes saw a woman who well..looked almost exactly like Din. "woah.." I breathed. She giggled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...!!" Someone's there?! I sharply turned. Noone. I blinked. I shook my head and continued to wonder what those letters ment. "Whoever these people are..they love their job." I kicked another torn body. "This is just..sick..what did they want here?" I sat on the bloodied throne to get a better view of the room. I sighed. Then I started to hear noises. "What the? Who would be here?" I got up quickly. "...~!!" One of those voices sounded VERY familiar. I looked around for a place to hide. "There!" A rock was jutting out just perfectly to hide behind. "Hey! Can I go back now?" Micheal?! I pressed up against the rock trying to hide. "NO." "WHAT?" I growled. Who was that girl I'm hearing?  
  
"H-HEY! LET GO!" I heard Micheal struggling. Then I heard a slap. "DAMNIT HE SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I couldn't take it anymore. "AHH!" I felt a very sharp pain in the back of my head. I turned around. "Who the HELL are you?" I pointed at the second woman. She just giggled. "EXCUSE ME, I just asked you a question! I suggest you ANSWER it!" I grabed for the end of my sword. "Ha. We have no right telling you anything,little girl." LITTLE?! I'm 15 FOR CRYING OUTLOUD! I snarled and asked again. "WHO ARE YOU?" I felt one appear behind me. I jutted my elbow into her chest. "EEE!" I heard her gasp and fall to catch her breath. "Now..TELL me..Who ARE you?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
I blinked. This place really needed to be remodeled. Maybe some pictures of the oce-- OH! umm..back to the little scene..  
  
"What the HELL?" I pointed at the ground. There was this guy there..all..torn to SHREDS. "JESUSCHRISTMAS! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" I gagged. "SHUT-UP!" the lady grabbed my face tightly. "mmmph! mmm??" I looked at Maria. What was she doing? "Well..?!" I heard her growl. "YEAH! Who ARE you three?" I piped in. The three stared at us. "heh. We are Sin,Destruction and Chaos." They giggled. "Sin..Destruction..and CHAOS?!" I was abit surprised. "What..." I couldn't think of a word to say, "Now.." Sin grabbed my face again. "..I need to eat," Her lips twisted into a smile. "And feast we will,Sister." Destruction grinned. "haha! Yeah!" Caos grinned and chuckled. "Woah! Waitaminute! Your not going to...EAT me are you?" I swear..I was totally grossed out by then. "A smart child arn't we?" Sin laughed. "Y-YOU CAN'T EAT ME! I'm just--time to refer to the ol' looney tune cartoons--skin and bones!" I waved my hands franticly in the air. "HA. 'know how many times we heard THAT one before" Chaos laughed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed, ignoring the pain my voice was causing my body. "Tsk tsk. You just..don't get it little girl. I must have his soul or.." She grinned. "I'm hungry and in dire need of flesh.." I flinched at that. Then..an idea hit me.  
  
"Kill me instead.."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Those words rung in my ears. "ARE YOU CRAZY MARIA..?!" I spat out. Those feelings I had...they were true! Maria was going to kill herself for me. "It's okay Micheal." she gave me that smile. "MARIA!" I froze. She was being such a MORON. We could beat their asses! Why..why is she doing this? "If one of us is going to die Micheal, its going to be me." Maria stared at me. "MARIA! WILL YOU JUST STOP!" I clenched my fists. "STOP IT!" I yelled. She gave me a 'I'm sorry' look before walking away. "MARIA!" I screamed at her.  
  
She was gone. I slumped down. "What the hell is a matter with you Maria?!" I stared at the ground. "......~!!" I looked up. It wasn't the noise I thought I was going to hear. MARIA! I thought happily. She was just toying around! Typical. In Maria's hands were the remains of Sin. I think I'm in TEARS. Maria pointed at Destruction. With a flick of her finger, Destruction was gone too. "HOLY!" I grinned. She then turned towards Chaos. Again, she pointed at Chaos and with a flick of her finger [and with a twisted smile] Chaos was gone. It happened WAY too fast for me. "??" Maria then fainted. GAH!" I ran up to her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hours later we were standing infront of the Castle. "We may not of seen the enemy but by Micheal's describtion.." I didn't listen. I was too busy wondering where Link was. Didn't he want to say bye to us? "Maria..!" Micheal elbowed me. "huh,,? uh..yeah..." I blinked still uninterested. I think Zelda knew what I was thinking. "Well..I guess we should be going.." I grabbed Micheal's arm pulled him towards the portal. "WAIT...!!" I heard Link. "Yeah..?" I turned around. Link got a bit closer to my face..which..REALLY freaked me out. "Y'know..I really...well...hmm...LIKE you.." Link gave me his best smile. "I-I..." I sighed abit and looked at the ground,nervous. "...yeah" I turned and ran into the portal home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"She.." I started and I grinned. "feels the same way!" I ran after her leaving Link dumbfounded.  
  
"SWEET HOME!" I kissed the ground. "HOW I MISSED YOU!" I hugged a tree. "Stop that!" Maria giggled. "NO MORE FIGHTING! NO MORE EVIL TWINS OF PEOPLE!" I laughed. I was truley happy to be home at last.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I smiled. It was good to be back. I knew that I was going to miss Hyrule and Link alot but I have things to do for the next few years,  
  
--------------------  
  
THE END.  
  
XB WELL? WAS IT LONGER??!! o__o I know some parts PROBALLY didn't make sense but..OHWELL. I MUST get started on the sequel. YEEHA! -grin- SOOOOOO...READ n' REVIEW! XD 


End file.
